Half a Year with Love
by TamamaNitoheiDesu
Summary: The Platoon is forced to retreat to Keron if they do not invade Pekopon in six months. They have a plan, but who's gonna pay for it all? Tamama, that's who. But the money comes with a price... Two(maybe more) pairings included. KeroTama, GiroNatsu.


**AN: I don't own Sgt Frog. **

It was a sunny day, as usual. Everything was at peace, the birds were singing, the kids were happily playing on the playground, and a certain house was for once calm. Or at least until _it _happened.

**One hour earlier...**

The Keroro Platoon, minus Tamama and Dororo, was holding another weekly meeting. Not that they got anything accomplished. The frogs just sat around suggesting random ideas that could help them complete their invasion.

"Uugghh...Why can't the HQ back at Keron give us a break? We've been at this invasion thing for at least a year now, and nothing has changed! It's as if everything we're doing is failing miserably!" Keroro shouted.

"Well, maybe that's because everything _is _failing miserably!" Giroro pointed out.

"Ku ku ku! Instead of wasting time now, we should be actually thinking about what we could do to get the invasion over with." the curry lover said flatly. He was casually sitting in his chair, picking his nose with his left pinkie. Everyone stared at him, unsure what to say.

"Um, so anyone have any great ideas?" Keroro asked, in hopes of hearing something good so the meeting could be put to an end. Unfortunately, the room was dead silent. No body wanted to say anything. Keroro pointed a finger at Kururu.

"Sergeant Major! You must have some kind of an idea! You're the inventor guy!"

"Ku. Sorry, can't help ya this time. My schedule is all filled up."

"With what?" Giroro said.

"Stuff you don't need to know, ku ku!"

Kururu was about to get up and leave when a beeping ringtone interrupted the trios conversation. Keroro checked his computer screen. It was displaying an urgent message from the HQ at Keron.

"Great...now what?" the leader grumbled. He double clicked the icon, and a voice chat appeared.

"Sergeant Keroro." a leading officer at the HQ said.

"Y-yes?"

"I would like to speak to you in private about some serious matters."

"Yes s-sir." Keroro said as he signaled to Giroro to leave. Kururu had already gone on his way. When the room was clear except for him, Keroro closed the door and locked it. He then reluctantly staggered back to the computer.

"I understand you are the leader of your Platoon, Sergeant."

"Yes sir, I am."

"We have some important information to give you." Keroro waited a few seconds before replying.

"Go ahead."

What followed in their conversation made the green alien's skin slick with sweat.

"We are giving you and your Platoon six Pekoponian months to successfully terminate your invasion. We have concluded that it has taken too long, and would like to finish up this problem as soon as we can."

"W-What...I-I don't...understand..." Keroro shook his head in disbelief. Had he really just heard that correctly?

"Yes, Sergeant. You have not been mistaken. Six months, remember. If you do not succeed, your Platoon is to retreat to Keron immediately. There, your Platoon will be disbanded. Any member of your group will no longer be able to join the military forces, or contact each other, ever again. Are we clear, Sergeant?"

"Y-yes...sir..."

"Over and out."

. . .

Keroro paced around the room. That quick ten minutes had nearly destroyed his life. Should he tell his Platoon? Of course he should, or they will pay the price for something they did not even know about.

"Gero...we need a plan...and a good one..." the nervous leader mumbled to himself. He continued to walk around the room until he decided there was no other choice, so he called another Platoon meeting. As he waited for the other members to arrive, Keroro sat down into his chair, feeling defeated. He was lost in his train of thoughts until the sound of squeaking wood brought him back to reality.

Kururu strolled into the room, back hunched slightly. He took his usual seat near the end of the table and proceeded to ask annoying question that Keroro knew were coming sooner or later.

"Leader...what is the meaning of this second meeting? Have you thought of another brilliant plan, ku ku?"

"N-no...Let's just wait until everyone shows up, then I'll announce what I have to say."

Slowly, after a few more minutes, the rest of the group started to show up. Dororo dropped in from the roof, and Giroro simply walked through the door. But Tamama was still not seen. After letting everyone settle in, Keroro asked a question everyone was wondering.

"Where's Tamama?"

Everyone looked around, unsure where the tadpole was. Dororo was about to pipe up, when the door burst open, revealing an exhausted looking Private Second Class. The dazed minor stumbled over to his chair, which he just flopped into.

"Tamama, where have you been?" Keroro asked curiously.

"Oh, I was helping Momo-chi out with some cleaning all last night...We were so focused on getting it done that we didn't get to sleep for even an hour..." Tamama yawned.

"Hm...I see. Anyways," Keroro continued, "I have some very bad news to announce to you guys." Everyone fidgeted in their seats uncomfortably. Keroro made sure everyone was ready before declaring his news.

"The HQ gave us six months to finish our invasion, or we'll be forced to retreat to Keron."

The Platoon was silenced for a long moment. They could all feel the nervousness that was emitting from one another. No one dared to say anything for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, Kururu managed a dry laugh.

"Ku ku ku...Leader, you're not kidding, are you?"

"What are we going to do?" Dororo said with concern. Unfortunately, he was not heard and ignored. Dororo went to the corner and started crying.

"Gunso-san, how are we going to get through this?" Tamama chirped.

Giroro was the only one that remained silent.

"We need to think of a plan...a plan that will let us invade Pekopon in the least amount of time possible-"

Keroro yelped in surprise as he was cut off by the Corporal.

"What we need is a Destructor Beam." Giroro stated. "Kururu, I remember you made plans for one before, but never got around to making it."

"Ku ku ku! Even with those plans, it would take at least eight months to completely finish building it with the amount of resources we have. And money is a problem, too, which will extend the building time even longer than it has to be, ku ku!"

The group stopped to think for a while. Then, Tamama asked the first question.

"Kururu, explain to me what this Destructor Beam does."

**AN: Ok, ok! I know this chapter is boring, but it's because this is just the beginning of my story! I've had this in my mind for a while now, and I finally decided to write it out. I'll be sure to make the next chapters more interesting, with more things happening. Sorry if it was kinda bad, but don't give up hope in this yet! K thanks for reading, and please review? X3 **


End file.
